


The Unlucky One

by WinterAssets



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, other ships are slight mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssets/pseuds/WinterAssets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Most of his ma’s friends had been Beta’s, and he remembered coming down the stairs on Sunday’s after changing out of his clothes and into something more comfortable. They’d dote on him and squeal, pinching his cheeks and telling him how handsome of an Omega he would be. They couldn’t wait for his genes to be passed on, practically tried to play match maker with each and every Alpha they knew. Each took one look at his small frame though and frowned, shaking their heads. It didn’t help that most of the Alpha’s weren’t female; his ma had let out an embarrassed groan every time they had brought a male Alpha knocking at the door.</i>
</p><p>OR</p><p>Steve is an apathetic new century Omega seeking help during a heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unlucky One

There’s certain things that come with the new hierarchy and society of life. There’s chirping qualms about who you’re supposed to be and what’s supposed to come of your role. If you’re an Alpha, you’re strong, you’re fast, and you’re meant to be at the top. You’ve got a mindset and can have anything, _anything_ that you want because that’s what’s best for it all. It’s what society has dictated, and as long as you’re an Alpha, you’re set. You’re dotted on and treated as if you’re the best thing to ever happen to the world. You’re the one that’s going to put everyone in their place and show them what a real human being looks like. You’re the lucky one – there’s nothing but love and hope on your side, and you’re the very thing that society wants more of.

If you’re a Beta or an Omega, well, the world isn’t completely on your side, not like it is with Alpha’s. Beta’s are kind of neutral ground – they’re what most DNA determines you’ll be because that’s the most dominant strand. There’s no heats, no society rules, nothing. You’re just a human being and that’s all there is to it. Omega’s are meant to be bred; they’re the lowest in society and are meant for Alpha’s. There’s laws, rules, things that put everything in place. But over time it’s lost that bite to it; Omega’s aren’t the best thing in the world anymore, and more Alpha’s are settling for Beta’s over them because they just aren’t worth it. Especially when more and more men start showing up as Omega’s.

Being an Omega would be fine, even if that wasn’t the way it had been in the forties. In the forties, things were much crueler. Steve remembered fighting for his life in alleys and black eyes that he sported for weeks because his body wasn’t good with healing. He remembered Bucky pulling him out of entirely too many situations, frowning and shaking his head as he lightly tapped his face with his knuckles and stated that it’d be easier if he just stopped looking for trouble. Steve had always worn his representation with pride though; it just meant that he was more desirable, that he’d be a better carrier of the genes that nearly everyone sought now. Most of his ma’s friends had been Beta’s, and he remembered coming down the stairs on Sunday’s after changing out of his clothes and into something more comfortable. They’d dote on him and squeal, pinching his cheeks and telling him how handsome of an Omega he would be. They couldn’t wait for his genes to be passed on, practically tried to play match maker with each and every Alpha they knew. Each took one look at his small frame though and frowned, shaking their heads. It didn’t help that most of the Alpha’s weren’t female; his ma had let out an embarrassed groan every time they had brought a male Alpha knocking at the door.

But being an Omega would be fine; he had reasoned with himself even after the serum and when he had come out of the ice into this brand new world. There were so many more freedoms and liberation to his own presentation that it had him breathless. There wasn’t a fear anymore when Alpha’s and Omega’s were together; there was just this thing there telling him that the happiness was genuine and none of this was forced. Of course, there were those old fashioned families still he presumed, but this was different. He was his own person, and coming out of the ice into a brand new world had stunned Steve Rogers into a quiet existence.

There was something that he did hate though; the crippling effects of his heat always made his life a living hell. He always got horrible cramps in his stomach, ones that nearly  had him doubling in on himself. The heats were different from person to person; some people were merely slightly uncomfortable, others were in for a world of hurt. He supposed it had to do with who you were, where you had come from. He had always had the unfortunate side effects of the pain in his stomach and the overwhelming feeling of being lonely and empty.

It rolls up his spine in firm waves, and he presses his face into the pillow as he wills himself not to cry. He doesn’t know why this is the side effect he has, but he hates it; he hates bothering his Alpha with it too, so he just bites down on his lip and tries to breathe through it. He can feel the sweat beading on the back of his neck and he clenches his teeth hard, trying to fight through the sensations that are rippling through his body.

Sometimes he wishes all the stories and rumors were true; he doesn’t produce slick. All he feels is this burning, empty sensation as he pulls in a careful breath. Those are all just for porn stars; male Omega’s don’t get slick, don’t need a knot, don’t need any of it. It’s just this burning empty feeling that won’t go away, that need to be filled, that need to just _need_ something. He needs affection. He needs someone in his corner to assure him he’s going to get through this. And given that all his friends are dead who he’s gone to in the past, he doesn’t have much of a choice here.

Biting down on his lip, he pulls in a careful breath and pushes back the fog of his heat the best he can. He lets out a sigh and grabs for his phone, pulling up the familiar number and shooting a text that he knows he’ll regret in the morning.

Things between Steve and the Alpha he texts are just..they’re complicated. Neither of them are mated in the least; both are just two people who actually met in a coffee shop, and it makes her flinch whenever she thinks about it. The thought of being mated is something that always irritates her; she wants to be this free spirit and Steve doesn’t totally mind it. This is a new generation and he’s all for not being weighed down. He’s got enough baggage anyway to keep him weighted down; he’s just coming into the world  again and no one really needs that. His is enough to drag him down to the bottom of the ocean, settles like a rock in his stomach at night when he tries to sleep.

So _yeah_ , he gets it. He gets not wanting to settle down. But there’s still that part of him that’s an Omega and that wants to settle down, wants to be able to curl up and please an Alpha as much as he can. It’s different than needing some help during his heats, a totally _different_ want. He _wants_ a family, wants to be able to curl up at his Alpha’s feet and please them. But that person died in the ice; he woke up to a resounding new world and no one believed in that any more. Omega’s and Alpha’s were hook up buddies and if things happen to lead to procreation, than that was what it was. But it was nothing more, and it made Steve feel childish.

He wanted something that no one did anymore, and he let out an exhale of breath as he heard the key turning in the lock. His stomach feels sick all the way around; he knew he’d regret wanting to give over to the needs of his heat. Now that his brain is starting to work its way through him once more, he feels foolish. He knows what he’ll want afterward, what his Omega nature will call for, but he can’t do it. She doesn’t want to be locked down and that’s _fine_. He repeats that over and over again until he opens the door and lets the girl in, and she smiles around a faux set of security and hums as she steps into the apartment.

The Brooklyn place isn’t shabby at all – he kind of wishes that he had gotten something closer to the Avengers tower, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t _want_ to. He needs his own space, and for a minute he’s brought back to Clint telling him to ask Natasha out for help during heats – _‘she can do amazing things man_ ’. Steve politely declines though for the factor that he isn’t anywhere _near_ ready to see how the Russian Alpha is going to treat him. It’s no secret that she’s had a rough past, and while she’s got the happy demeanor behind her and is starting to come back into her own, he doesn’t _want_ to know how she can be in the bedroom. He knows that chains and whips excite most people, but that’s never been Steve’s aim. At least, not now, not when it’s been so frequently and freely discussed. Natasha had merely smirked and popped her bubble gum at him, sharks teeth and a predatory glance before she wrapped her hand around the back of Clint’s neck and moved him from the room. He had watched how pliant the Beta had gone underneath her grip, and he bit down on his lip at the sharp bonding mark that appeared at the juncture of his neck.

Steve brings himself back to the present, through his foggy haze as the Alpha snaps her fingers in front of his face. Smiling a bit, he opens his mouth to apologize, but she’s gripping at his hair, then giving him a pointed look. He swallows hard and his eyes dart around her face for a moment. “On your knees, little Omega.”

He _hates_ being called little; it starts a fire in his veins because that skinny, little kid from Brooklyn was always pushed around for his size. He’s bigger now; the serum has driven through his veins and made him someone that everyone idolizes. But in that moment, he _loves_ it for the fact that she’s smiling at him, fond and looking like she knows what he needs. It’s what his exes used to call him with that same look on his face, and he lets out a careful breath as he slips down to his knees. The cold tile bites through his sweatpants, making a shiver run down his spine as the Alpha’s fingers run through his hair.

“You need some help, don’t you?” Her voice is soft around the edges, her fingers running down the side of his face. A small noise slips up his throat and he leans into it, a soft sigh escaping him next. He allows his eyes to close, leaning into the affection for all its worth. The Omega in him is calling out to the Alpha in her, his pheromones rising and his cock a stern weight resting against his lower stomach. She scents the air and gingerly tugs his hair, letting out a slow exhale. “Oh Stevie, why didn’t you call sooner?”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” he murmurs, letting out a slow breath and kissing her palm. She lets out a soft cooing noise and gingerly cups the back of his neck, squeezing it and putting pressure just behind his ear with her thumb. Instantly his body coils, a gasp slipping from his lips at the pressure. It’s soothing, grounding him in all the right ways and making the heat ebb ever so slightly. His blue eyes are cloudy and they drift to her jeans lazily, eying the silver button as he licks his lips.

She takes note right away and smiles lightly, gingerly running her thumb along the pressure point that makes him whine in the back of his throat. She tugs his head a little closer, his knees bumping awkwardly against the floor, and slides her fingers through his hair. “Go for it, darling. Then we’ll open you up all nice and slow, watch you come undone while you take me so nicely.”

A whine slips up his throat again at the promise and he exhales noisily. There’s a certain resolve in his actions for a moment before she lightly taps the back of his head and he leans forward. Shaking fingers reach up and start to undo the button to her jeans, feeling the warm metal in his fingers as he bites down on his lip. Her fingers knead lightly at his hair and he lets out a soft noise in his throat, reaching forward to nudge his nose up under her shirt and kiss the soft skin there. Tugging at the zipper to her jeans, he pulls them down and lets the denim slip down over her thighs. Reaching forward, he nuzzles his nose to her clit through her panties, a soft moan coming from above as she grips his hair a little tighter. “That’s a good Omega… you look so pretty on your knees Stevie. You going to be a good boy and make me cum?”

Steve swallows thickly and feels his cock give a twitch, his knees rocking him forward for a moment and bringing him closer to her core. He reaches out, letting his mouth move along her clit as he lets out a slow breath. His thumbs are lightly massaging close to her entrance, and he can feel how damp the Alpha is through the silk. It makes a rush of excitement run up his spine and he looks up at the Alpha through lidded eyes as he grips at the edge of her panties. She gives him a quick nod and he’s pulling the fabric down to join her jeans. They get stuck at her feet where she’s wearing black stilettos, and Steve lets out a moan because it’s _perfect_.

Her fingers are leveling in his hair as she pulls him closer, his mouth opening to eagerly lap at her clit. He rolls his tongue along it before flicking it back and forth, a soft whine slipping up his throat as the taste of the Alpha fills his senses. It’s like an addicting drug and his cock is resting hard and heavy in his pants. It makes him shiver, his tongue sweeping in soft, deliberate patterns as he hums against her entrance. He takes his time before he slips his tongue into her, moaning in unison with the Alpha above him as he curls his tongue and feels the tight warmth of her body embrace him. He sets a slow, leisurely pace of fucking into her like that, pulling his tongue out and collecting the wetness before pushing back in. He swiftly tries to find a way to match them with his thumb lightly thumbing at her clit, but he loses it so much faster than he really plans to. His head begins to ache along with his jaw, but he presses forward and buries his face in her pussy, soft delighted moans falling from him as he laps eagerly.

Her knees are starting to shake and she’s moaning his name, heavy nonsense on her tongue as she tugs restlessly at his hair. Her hips are rocking shallowly against his face, feeling her orgasm starting to dip up in her as she swallows hard. With a gasp, she pleads him not to stop, fingers digging into his scalp before she’s cumming hard, Steve’s tongue eagerly at her entrance to collect it all. He keeps up the measured strokes to her clit until her hips stop jolting against his face, then places a soft kiss to her clit before leaning back on his heels.

She’s flushed, breathing heavily as she looks down at him. There’s a dark fondness in her eyes as she pets his hair, then she swallows hard and tries to compose herself much quicker than he ever could. She’s clearing her throat in no time and straightening up, kicking her jeans and panties off while keeping her heels on like an expert.

Snapping her fingers, she begins to clack her way towards the bedroom, and Steve shakily gets to his feet. He follows her effortlessly, his skin feeling clammy as he walks like a dog. He needs her, needs the promise that she had stated at the door, and she knows it. Humming, she points to the bed once he catches up, and demands for him to remove his sweatpants. He gladly does, shucking the offensive material to the ground before spreading himself out on the bed, his face burying itself in a pillow.

“Going commando? That’s a bit ballsy,” she states with a smirk, looking over her shoulder at him. Steve gives her the middle finger but laughs into the pillow, pressing his face deeper into it as he lets out a slow breath. He’s revved p and his cock is hard, but he _needs_ it so bad that he doesn’t want it to stop. She finally returns to him with a bottle of lube in her hand, her lips moving to kiss his hip softly. Her eyes linger on his face for  moment, silently trying to ask for permission. It’s why he chose her for times like these, and he nods his head once.

The cool feeling of the substance against him has him jolting for a moment, and he lets out a slow exhale before she begins to work him open. One finger feels like entirely too much and he grits down on his teeth, gripping the sheets tightly. The heat’s making it worse, and all he wants is to be something other than an Omega because he hates the empty feeling he gets. Her movements get him to relax a little, but there’s still a part of him that knows that he’ll never be filled. That empty feeling calls for so much more than just to be filled by a toy, and he bites down on his lip to keep it away as his bonding glands throb. He wants a bite, _needs_ a bite, needs to be _claimed_. But she’s not the serious type and she’s not who he sees himself with, anyway.

But by the time she’s three fingers deep in him and crooking her fingers just the right way to hit that spot inside of him, he’s crying out and burying his face in the pillows as hard as he can. His whole body is on fire and he rocks back against them, listening to her soft coos that he’s taking it so well, that he’s being a good little Omega. His heart soars at the praise and he swallows thickly, trying to breathe as he feels tear streaks forming on his face. His head and chest hurt, a certain ache that comes with the heat, but he lets out a louder moan when she slips free of him. It’s more like a whimpering cry, and she pecks his lower back, shushing him softly and stating that she’ll be back.

She grabs the toy from it’s case, where it’s been since his last fiasco. Swallowing thickly, he tries to exhale through his nose, tries not to focus on how exposed and open he feels. But then he hears the tell all click of her straps moving into place and her heels against his hardwood floors, and he feels the tip pressing against his entrance. Gasping, he clenches his teeth hard together as she eases the toy into him, slowly rocking her hips and making him take every inch at a painful pace. He needs it, he needs it _fast and hard_ , but he knows that she loves to toy with him like this.

So he keeps quiet, knows that begging just gets her to go slower, and exhales carefully through his nose. Her hands finally rest on his hips, her hips flush against his ass, her nails lightly running down his lower back. He jolts at the sensation, sending the toy moving in him, and he lets out a low moan as he feels his cock heavy against his stomach. He can feel the precum wet and warm against his stomach, and he knows that he’ll have to clean it afterward. But for right now, he’ll deal with it, because she’s starting to rock her hips, slamming up into him and making him cry out.

Her hand comes down hard, landing on his ass and making him bite back another sharp cry. It’s all going straight to his cock and he can feel himself tightening around the toy. She hisses softly and grips the backs of his thighs, angling her hips up slightly, hitting his spot right on as he cries out. There’s tears slipping down his face now because it’s all too much, his cock rubbing against the bed as she jolts his body. His own body pushes back against hers, soft pleas for her to let him cum slipping from his lips. His head is a jagged mess of insecurity and he breathes deeply as she hits _that_ spot in him over and over again.

He’s lost in it for a moment, gasping and pleading, and then she’s reaching around, grabbing his cock. She strokes him once, twice, feels the tip pulse, and then Steve is moaning loudly, cumming in hot, warm spurts against his chest and the mattress. He feels himself go boneless as his face pushes into the mattress, his hips pressing into the fabric and his cock feeling uncomfortable. But he’ll deal with it for now, letting out a soft hiss as she pulls the toy free from him and begins to discard it.

He rolls over onto his side, swallowing hard as a static fills his mind. He still feels empty, but the edge is taken off slightly, replaced now with the need to sleep. She smiles as she heads over, reaches down and presses a kiss against his forehead. He lets out a small noise against the affection, the Omega in him wanting to reach for the Alpha, wanting to pull her close and bask in the closeness that comes with all of this.

But she simply smiles and ruffles his hair, states that she’s going to lock the door on the way out, and that there’s a bottle of water on the table by his head. He just gives her a small smile and a thank you, then listens as her heels clack and she finds her clothing, the door shutting moments later.

Steve glance down sleepily at the mess on his bed, but he doesn’t move to clean it up. His nose scrunches as he curls into a pillow, moving himself as far away from him as he can. Swallowing thickly, he nuzzles his nose into the edge, letting himself doze off to the promise of a mate some day, to the promise of exploring this new world and finding someone because that’s the delusions that his heat provide him with. He knows he’ll wake up in the morning with that familiar empty feeling, but now the edge is off, and he knows it’ll be able to face the rest of the team with an uncanny ease that only Natasha seems to pick up.


End file.
